Owen Davian
|profession = Terrorist Arms dealer |expertise = High-level intelligence Great physical strength High endurance level High speed level Marksmanship Fighting skills Torture skills Vast ressources Wealth Leadership Manipulation Sophistication |marital = Single |actor = Philip Seymour Hoffman |firstseen = Mission: Impossible III |lastseen = Mission: Impossible III }} Owen Davian (c. 1968 - 2006) was the main antagonist in the 2006 spy action film Mission: Impossible III. He was an infamous and powerful American arms dealer who attempted to find and sell a mysterious and dangerous item known only as the Rabbit's Foot to the terrorist groups for profit. Biography Origins Owen Davian is the most infamous black market dealer who commonly makes use of specialized micro-explosives which, once planted in the skulls of hostages or exposed undercover agents, enable the disposal of an individual with ease without harming others. Davian's plan is to ultimately find a mysterious dangerous object known only as the Rabbit's Foot and sell it to various terrorist groups for profit. Operation Rabbit's Foot and Death In 2006, Davian's illegal activities, including arms trafficking, prompted IMF agent Lindsey Farris to follow him. The man is considered a priority for the IMF and he kidnaps Farris for three days in a factory in Germany and places (or causes to be placed) a bomb inside her head. Lindsey is rescued by Ethan Hunt and his team from the IMF but Davian activates the bomb by remote and it detonates before Ethan can deactivate it, killing Lindsey. Later in the film, the IMF's mission is to kidnap Davian. So they go to Vatican City and while he's in a bathroom, Davian is surprised to see another Davian behind him. The latter is in fact Ethan and Davian is overwhelmed by the spy who obliges him to read a text in order to have the voice of Davian for Ethan to pass for him while his team kidnaps the arms trafficker. Ethan sucks Davian and pretends to be deceiving his bodyguard while Agent Declan Gormley takes an unconscious Davian. Davian resumes his mind later on a plane, facing Ethan and his colleague Luther Stickell. The arms dealer understands that Ethan was the man who attacked him and begins to make totally psychopathic remarks while Ethan attempts to question him about Rabbit's Foot. Davian does not answer his questions and continues with his remarks so that Ethan loses patience and threatens to drop him from the plane. Luther saves Davian's life by convincing Ethan not to kill him. While Davian is trapped in an armored van that rolls on a bridge, Davian's men help him escape and Ethan is unable to stop them. Davian subsequently kidnaps Ethan's wife, Julia Meade-Hunt, through his henchman Kimbrough before calling Ethan, telling him that he has 48 hours to recover the Rabbit's Foot for him or else Julia will die. Ethan finds the Rabbit's Foot in China and contacts Davian, but Davian seems to kill his wife anyway. Ethan is then asleep by Kimbrough asking him to drink something, and when he wakes up he is facing Davian and Brownway, another henchman. Brownway lodged an explosive charge in Ethan's head, as he did with Lindsey, and interrogates him by holding Julia hostage. Finally, he kills Julia and leaves with Brownway. John Musgrave, an agent of the IMF who is apparently an ally of Davian, reveals that it was only the translator of Davian. Ethan dominates Musgrave and steals his cell phone to contact IMF agent Benji Dunn to guide him to Davian. Ethan reaches the hideout of Davian, beats two armed guards revealing the real Julia who is gagged. Davian intervenes, triggers the countdown of the micro-explosive in Ethan's head and savagley beats him, kicking and dragging him through the room. He then takes a pistol to kill Julia. Unfortunately for Davian, Ethan attacks him and gains the upper hand, knocking the terrorist through a wall into the street, where he is run over by a passing truck. Characteristics Personality Davian is an extremely ruthless, violent, megalomaniacal, callous, and intelligent sadist with elusive ways to avoid capture by the Impossible Mission Force and the Central Intelligence Agency. He is cruel, heartless, but calm, calculating and has a very big dissonant serenity. He is also a sadistic psychopath as he enjoys wreaking havoc, antagonizing and harming Ethan as well as Julia. He is defined as one of the most dangerous enemies of the Impossible Mission Force (and particularly Ethan). Abilities To be added. Gallery Owen Davian 2.png Owen Davian 3.png Owen Davian 4.png Davian's men akmsu.jpg|Davian's men saves him from the IMF. Owen-Davian.jpg|Davian interrogates Hunt. Owen Davian 5.png|Davian fighting Hunt. Davian's death.png|Davian about to be hitting by a truck. Behind the Scenes Owen Davian was portrayed by the late American actor and director Philip Seymour Hoffman in Mission: Impossible III. Trivia * Owen Davian is the first main antagonist in the films not to be related to the IMF. Appearances * Mission: Impossible III Category:Characters Category:Males Owen Davian Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters Category:2006 deaths